Inevitable Variable of Fate
by VivaLaVita
Summary: Ginny knew why she had been summoned before the words were ever spoken. This day, the day she would come to think of often in her many years, was an inevitable variable of fate. At least, that's what he had told her.    "He's dead, isn't he?"    R&R?


**Disclaimer: Even though I would be beyond myself to be able to claim such a work of imagination, these characters and the world they live in are not my own, I only borrow them.**  
>Author's Note: First Fanfic. =)<br>I hope you enjoy it.

****************************************************

She watched as his mother's slender form grew closer, noting the way each step fell gracefully upon the marble floor. He had walked in a similar way; perhaps with more purpose, but still bleeding the arrogance of a wealthy upbringing. He had acquired many attributes from his mother, she decided, as the women turned to close the door to the sitting room and then turned to face her.

Chocolate eyes met grey and Ginny flinched at the memories that threatened to live again. Those eyes, soft but steel. Grey waters that consumed her; swallowed her whole.

_"Oi Ginger!"_

_Ginny stopped short of the lift she was just about to board and turned around, tucking a stack of parchment under her arm, and balancing two coffees in her hands._

_She raised her eyebrows expectantly at the voice that had addressed her, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth._

_"Yes, Malfoyy?"_

_"Ouch. One bitter lose at the semi-finals and we're back to name calling. That's not very nice Ginerva," Draco joked, his voice feigning with disappointment and his features twisted into a wounded expression._

_"Since when is using one's surname name calling, Draco? Besides, I do believe that it was you that started the whole fiasco. Or do you not remember shouting from across the Atrium only moments ago?" she teased._

_"Minor details," he shrugged, taking a coffee from her hand and nodding at the stack of parchment under her arm. "Are those the results from the matches?"_

_"Yes, and as much as it pains me to admit it, especially to you, the Harpies were simply not at the top of their game this year," she sighed, stepping onto the lift and holding the grate from him to follow._

_"Well, that's what you get when you let women play Quidditch I suppose," Draco barked._

_Ginny shot him an exasperated look._

_"You didn't seem to mind those female Quidditch players when we went to the training camp to interview them. As I recall you handed out quite a few dinner invitations, Malfoy."_

_"Ah, yes. Well I suppose I should point out to you, Weasley, that dating and sports are two completing different subjects. Women may not have the ability to play sports, but that doesn't mean I should be the one to let a woman with an athletic build or immense flexibility spend the night alone," he stated coolly._

_Ginny lifted her chin to tell him exactly where he could stick his fondness for flexibility only to find him staring at her, and quite intently._

_"Ahem. Yes, well…okay. Er, I've got to go talk to…um…someone about something. So I sh-should be on my way. I'll see you in the office Mal- Draco," she stammered as she squeezed her way though the crowd on the lift and made her way onto the floor._

Ginny shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory.

That was the first time she had ever really looked into his eyes. She scolded herself for days over her giddy school girl-like behavior.

They had worked in the same office, the Department of Magical Games and Sports, for nearly a year before she even spoke to him. His father had died in the war; taking with him the prestigious family name, and leaving Draco and his mother as outcasts for several years after the fall of Voldemort and forcing them earn their way back into the wizarding world

It had come as a shock to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, when the open position in the department had been filled. It had come as a greater shock when they found that it had been filled by none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry, being the noble one, was the first to extend civility, the rest following suit in their own time.

It never crossed Ginny's mind how easy it was for her to fall into a friendship with Draco. They were both sports fanatics, quick tempered, and given the right amount of caffeine were both open for hours of friendly debate.

Ginny's attention quickly changed back to Narcissa as the older women took a seat opposite her. She didn't look at Ginny, instead focusing on her hands, which she had delicately placed in her lap.

Ginny could see the smeared liner around her eyes, and the blotchy patches across her cheeks; evidence of her tears and despair.

She reached out a hand to the woman as another memory came flooding back.

_Ginny leaned in closer towards the mirror, the evidence of last night coming into focus. Her lips were swollen and slightly bruised. The makeup that had once lined her eyes was smeared, giving her eyes a smoky blurred effect. The red locks that hung from her head, though rarely done up in any sort of fashion, were particularly out of order today._

_She wasn't altogether unattractive, she concluded, as she stood in front of the mirror. She had a pretty face; simple, but pretty. Her eyes were a deep brown, almond shaped, lined with thick lashes. Her nose was small, perhaps too small, but fit her petite features well. Her hair, which had once come to her waist, now barely grazed her shoulders in a choppy bob. Fiery red and unmanageably thick, it was quite possibly the favorite part of her person. _

_She brushed her fingers through her hair, attempting to tame the mess of tangles, only to find her hair more unflattering than before. Admitting defeat, she pulled an elastic from her wrist and swept her hair into a messy bun, tucking locks that had fallen loose behind her ear._

_Ginny sighed in content at her mid-morning appearance and turned to explore the rest of the bathroom. It was, naturally, much larger than the one in her flat- a small two room suite located above a bakery in London. Delicate silver carvings framed the mirror, contrasting quite nicely with the dark green colors of the walls. Black floor rugs were placed in front the spacious tub, with matching onyx towels hanging on the adjacent wall. _

_Ginny fingered the blank granite countertop, running her hands over the satin silver spout and knobs. As she moved to open the drawers below the sink the sound of rustling sheets came from behind the door._

_She crept back into the bedroom and settled herself on the edge of the bed, tucking her feet up under her and gathering a pillow in her arms._

_A figure in the bed breathed softly, wisps of fine blonde hair falling onto his pointed features. He mumbled something incoherent and shifted slightly so that he faced Ginny._

_"So exactly how long have you been watching me sleep Weasley?" he asked groggily, not bothering to open his eyes._

_"Reverted back to using last names, have we Malfoy?" she asked softly._

_He opened his eyes and squinted at the sun coming in through the window._

_"Would you prefer I use your first name, Ginerva?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Please don't call me that. It reminds me of my mother."_

_"I remind you of your mother?"  
><em>

_"You saying my name reminds me of my mother."_

_"You didn't seem to mind me saying your name last night."_

_"Last night was…was…"_

_"I'd wager, the best shag you've ever had."_

_"You're a pig."_

_"Then why are you still in my bed, wearing my robe, and speaking with me?"_

_"I like to inflict pain upon myself."_

_"And others as well, I suspect," he smiled lightly, his fingers running over the faint outline of a bite mark just below his collarbone._

_Draco cleared his throat and sat up on one elbow, reaching forward with the other hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear._

_"Good morning," he whispered, his grey eyes softening as he held Ginny's gaze._

_"Good morning."_

Ginny fought desperately to push the memory out of her head. That was the day, against all odds and everything unholy, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. Of course, it wasn't until nearly a year later that she uttered those three frightful words, but she had felt it on that September morning.

She smiled to herself as she recalled his failed attempt at making her breakfast, stating that if a _Muggle_ could do it, surely so could he.

The hand she held onto tightened softly and Ginny looked up, her eyes meeting Narcissa's.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked quietly, removing her hand from Ginny's grasp.

"Yes, thank you. Cream, no sugar."

Narcissa nodded slightly before snapping her fingers and calling for tea from a nearby house elf, who quickly disappeared and reappeared carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

Ginny took her cup in her slightly shaking hands, noticing the delicate sprig pattern outlined on the china. It was very similar to set she once owned…

_"God dammit Ginny! Will you stop pelting me with china and just listen!" shouted Draco, currently crouching behind the kitchen counter._

_"You're a right arse, Draco Malfoy," she shouted back, gathering a few more tea cups in her hands._

_Draco straightened himself and watched as another cup flew past his head, shattered into pieces upon making contact with the cupboard, and fell to the floor._

_"Alright! I admit I was wrong," he yelled, holding his hands up in surrender._

_Ginny paused, hand held in the position to toss another piece of china at him_

_"Wrong? You admit you were wrong?" she stared at him is disbelief. "How about admitting that you're the foulest thing to ever walk this ever loving earth? I can not believe that you let me walk into that house under impression that you're mother knew about us. You lied to me Draco. You made a fool of me in front of Narcissa."_

_"Gin, I thought she would be okay with it."_

_"Okay with it? I'm the enemy Draco. I contributed in the death of her leader, the imprisonment and death of her husband, and the destruction of her life as she knew it! My own bloody mother killed her sister! If that weren't enough I'm the biggest blood traitor there is, a friend of Mudbloods, ex-girlfriend to Harry Potter, part of the Weasley clan… pray tell what part of that you thought she would be okay with!"_

_"Sh- she's changed," Draco whispered, barely audible._

_"Oh yes, lovely change. Although I suppose asking you if I had somehow forced myself upon you and then screaming at me to get out of her home is a whole lot better than killing me. Such progress. "_

_"Gin, I- look, she has changed. This isn't easy for her either. You just said yourself that everything she knew about the world, every security, every moment of faith, was taken away from her. She knows where her place is in this new world. She understands ou- our wrongs. She just…"he sighed, taking the teacup from her hand and placing it on the counter. "…she's scared Gin. And me showing up with you today, I'm sure just, I dunno, freaked her out."_

_Ginny furrowed her brows and took a step away from Draco, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"That may all be true Draco, but you still lied to me. You told me that you told her about us weeks ago."_

_"Yes, I know. I've already apologized for that."_

_"And that's supposed to just make it go away?"_

_"Well, not but-"_

_"But nothing you bloody jerk. You lied."_

_"Oh get over it you crazy twit, I'm not apologizing again," Draco snapped, taking a step towards her._

_Ginny's eyes widened in shock._

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Are you deaf now too?"_

_"Argh! You arrogant asshole!"  
><em>

_"Lovable, arrogant asshole," Draco smirked, taking another step._

_"Prick."_

_"Ponce."_

_"Bastard."_

_"Cow."_

_"Did you seriously just call m-"_

Ginny smiled faintly as the flashes of their fight flickered across her mind. From that point on Draco had made it a habit to cut her off mid fight by simply snogging her senseless and apologizing later. Of course Ginny always found herself quite agreeable and forgiving (and unfairly so, if you bothered to ask her) after a night of heated passion.

Narcissa cleared her throat and Ginny blinked rapidly, bringing herself back to the present. She set her untouched tea back onto the tray and once again looked at Narcissa.

So much had changed in the past five years; Narcissa was one of them. They had come a long way since the day she excused her from her home and proceeded to write Draco a letter everyday asking if he had "gotten rid of the insufferable girl yet".

It had taken her a while to finally accept their relationship, and even longer to publicly tolerate Ginny's existence. Once the dust had settled Ginny found that Narcissa wasn't as horrible as she once thought her to be, albeit always a self absorbed Malfoy at heart.

"Ginny," Nacrissa spoke softly, placing her own cup of tea next to Ginny's, and taking the younger woman's hand. Her fingers brushed lightly against the silver band and emerald on Ginny's finger. She sighed slightly, admiring the beauty of the ring.

"This really is quite a piece of jewelry isn't it?" she asked, her voice thickening with the tears that threatened to fall. "I remember when Lucius gave it to me. Do you know that I despised him as a child? I though it absolutely ridiculous that my mother and father wanted me to marry him. He was arrogant and cold and even though I refused to admit, we were very much alike. My obsession with status overruled my childish fantasies of real love, so I followed him blindly. The rest, I'm sure you know," she paused for a moment, as if considering her next words. "I did love him, you know. I can only imagine how hard it is for you to understand Lucius, but he wa- he wasn't an evil man."

Ginny remained silent, unable to think of anything to say.

"I thought my son had lost his mind the day he asked me for the ring," she laughed lightly to herself, letting go of Ginny's hand. "All I've ever wanted was for Draco to have everything. I suppose I went to some extreme lengths to achieve that. But I never gave him what he really needed, and then you came along to pick up the pieces. I'd never seen him to alive, so happy. I could see it in his eyes that he really, truly loved you. Not that it pleased me mind you, but who was I to reason with him? After all I had put him through, how could I deny him this- this happiness?"

Ginny watched as Narcissa chocked back a sob and silently excused herself from the room. She looked down at her hand, and twisted the ring around her finger. Fourteen days short of a year ago, Draco had given her this ring. She had been terrified and incandescently happy, and wasted not a single moment in telling him yes.

The next six months of her life had flashed by in a blur of wedding plans, births of nieces and nephews, and disbelief that her life could hold so much happiness.

And then, in one night, it all changed.

"_Draco, I'm home!" Ginny shouted as she stepped out of the floo and brushed some ashes from her jacket. "You would not believe the day I've had. Mum and Hermione had the biggest argument over tablecloth lengths for the reception. Of all things to argue about! I swear it had to have gone on for at least an hour. It probably would have gone on longer but Mione had to leave since my brother is utterly incapable of handling his own children. I surely hope when we have kids that you'll be better prepared for fatherhood."_

_She made her way into the kitchen to find Draco at the table, head in his hands, and showing no sign of having heard any part of her rant._

"_Draco?" _

_He lifted his head, his features twisted is a cross between anguish and manic craze._

"_Draco, are you alright?" Ginny asked, pausing at the head of the table. He merely stared at her, his eyes boring into hers with alarming intensity._

_"What is something I said? If this is about the children, I was just speaking hypothetically. We've never really talked about it. I don't even know if you want children. I was just saying that I-"_

_"Ginny let's get married," he stated plainly._

_"We're already getting married Draco."_

_"No. Let's get married right now."_

_"Right now, right now?" she asked confusedly. _

_"Yes, tonight." Draco said quickly, suddenly jumping from his seat at the table and moving to stand in front of her. "We can do it Gin. We can just go somewhere and get married. Why not? We can even bring Blaise with us so we have a witness. Maybe you can call up Hermione or-"_

_"Draco, you can't be serious? The weddings already been planned. The invitations have been sent out. Are you nervous? Is this nerves? Because we can make it smaller-"_

_"It's not nerves Gin. I just- I just need to marry you now," Draco said, desperation evident in his voice._

_"Okay," Ginny said slowly, taking a seat at the table. "Did something happen Draco? You were fine this morning, and today when I flooed home for lunch. And now you're…well you're acting a little crazy."_

_"Please Gin. Just come with me," he pleaded, kneeling down next to her chair._

_"Draco, tell me what's going on. Give me one solid reason why we should get married today, and I'll go. I'll pack my bags and go wherever you want. Just tell me why you're acting like this," she stated worriedly._

_Draco sighed heavily and lifted himself from the ground._

_"It's nothing. I just don't want to wait."_

_"I know it seems like it's taking forever to get here. But the wedding is only two months away."_

_"It's not about time Ginny. It's about losing you."_

_"Losing me?" Ginny asked. "Why on earth would you lose me? Draco, you don't think I'm going to back out do you?"_

_"It's not you."_

_"Well then, who is it? Are you…are you backing out?"_

_"I just asked you to run away with me. Does sound like someone who's backing out to you?" Draco questioned._

_"Well, no, I suppose not. I'm just trying to understand why you sudden-"_

_"They're gathering, Ginny."_

_"Who? Who's gathering?"  
><em>

_"The Dark Lord's followers," Darco said._

_"What? But they-"_

_"I know, Gin," Draco muttered, as he began to pace around the room. "But the ones that haven't been killed or captured are gathering again. It seems they're not quite thrilled about the way they've been treated since the war, and they have it in their heads that they should do something about this- uh, this injustice. I've heard whisperings of course, but nothing too worrisome. That is up until about two weeks ago. That's when I received the first letter. My acts of treason, as they call them, have displeased them greatly, and it only seems fit that I be punished accordingly. I have to admit at first I thought it a bit of a joke, but I've spoken to Potter about the issue and he says four deaths have already been reported, all of them former followers of the Dark Lord who either turned during the war or provided evidence in later trials. He seems to think I'm their next target."_

_Draco paused, coming to a stop next to Ginny._

_"It's an inevitable variable of fate, Gin. Death Eaters don't forgive and forget. But I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about what they will_

_do to get to me. You're a part of my life now, and they won't overlook that. I'm af- I'm afraid Gin. I can't lose you. And if my time is coming to an end-_

_Ginny opened her mouth to protest his train of words._

_"No, please listen to me!" he shouted. "I don't want to waste anymore time not being with you. I jus- I can't."_

They hadn't gotten married that day. Against his many protests, Ginny eventually convinced him that they could fight whatever or whoever came their way. They would have to. They were one; one soul, one entity, one love.

Looking back, Ginny knew she had made the wrong choice. She should have married him that day, right then and there.

So they continued with the wedding plans as if the conversation never happened. But it was always there; the dark consuming both of their minds with worry and fear. If Draco received anymore letters, he never mentioned them, and if Ginny was ever concerned, she never voiced her thoughts.

But even if you light a candle, the dark is ever present, threatening to take hold.

Ginny closed her eyes, bidding the tears to disappear.

_Ginny lay in bed snuggled up next to Draco, who was already snoring lightly, thinking about the wedding. In only two days time she would be married. Married. It seemed like such an odd word, such an odd concept. Marriage was meant to unite a couple, bringing them closer than ever. She couldn't imagine feeling any closer to Draco than she felt at this moment. _

_Deciding she simply wasn't going to fall asleep, she scooted her way off the bed and padded her way down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of milk._

_She absentmindedly flipped through a copy of the Quibbler, marveling at the creativity and innocence of her friend Luna, who had recently become editor of the paper._

_"Gin, what're doing up?"_

_Ginny looked up from the paper to find Draco standing at the entrance to the kitchen, chest bare and hair disheveled._

_"Couldn't sleep," she replied as Draco moved to take a seat next to her._

_"Penny for your thoughts," Draco said sleepily, yawning deeply._

_"It's nothing. Honestly. I just couldn't sleep. I suppose it's just nerves. Not bad nerves, excited nerves. I can't believe we're getting married."_

_"It's pretty surreal, isn't it?" chuckled Draco, draining the last of the milk from her glass._

_"I don't think anyone should be allowed to be this happy. I feel like I'm getting more than I deserve," said Ginny softly._

_Draco straightened in his chair and leaned in towards her until their noses were almost touching._

_"You deserve everything, Gin."_

_Ginny breathed in his scent and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck._

_"Hey Gin?"_

_"Hmmm," she replied lazily._

_"I won't be home tomorrow or tomorrow night."_

_"Why?" Ginny asked, pulling herself away from him, smiling. "We're getting married the day after. Little late to be running off, don't you think?"_

_"I- I've got something to take care of. It'll probably take all day," Draco replied, adverting his eyes from her gaze._

_"Like what? We've both got the week off from work. Everything is ready for the wedding."_

_"It's nothing, really. I've just got to talk to some people, that's all."_

_"Talk to people?" Ginny asked slowly. "You're being impossibly vague, you know. Who've you got to talk t-"_

_Ginny paused, a new haunting thought coming to mind. _

_"Draco, it's not them is it?"_

_"It's not who?" he asked, lifting himself from his chair and taking he empty glass to the sink._

_"The Death Eaters. You would tell me if something happened with them, wouldn't you? If they contacted you again, or- or did something?"_

_"I- of course I would," Draco said softly, determinately not looking in her direction._

_"Draco-"_

_"I said I would tell you Gin. You don't have to worry. It's- it's nothing. Just some business I have to take care before the wedding. Don't worry yourself about it," he stated in a firm voice, as he finally turned to face her._

_Ginny nodded._

_"Besides, it'll make that much more amazing when I see you walking down the aisle," he said in a softer tone, holding out his arms.  
><em>

_Ginny slid of her chair and folded herself into Draco's arms, reveling in the warmth and comfort that surrounded her.  
><em>

_"Be careful Draco, whatever it is you're planning on doing," she spoke softly against his chest._

_"I will. I couldn't very well leave you standing at the alter all by yourself now could I, Weasley?"_

Ginny opened her eyes, puffy and stinging slightly, and stared down at spots of moisture that had gathered on her jeans.

He _could_ leave her at the alter. He _had_ left her at the alter.

Pain, unmistakably the worst she ever could have imagined, she had ever felt, consumed her. She had waited. She waited longer than anyone ever could have expected her to. Dressed in white, surrounded by family and close friends, she waited. She knew that he would come, that he would never dare break his own promise. But he never did, and he surely had.

It had been a mere twenty hours since she finally admitted defeat, a mere twenty hours since her heart had broken.

Ginny looked up when she heard Narsicca's soft steps coming from the hall. She stepped into the room, coming to a stop near the far window overlooking the grounds.

Ginny waited for her to speak, hoping she would finally receive an explanation as to why she had been called here today.

"Ginerva, you need to know that Draco didn't abandon you. He went t- he was trying to make sure that they woul-" Narcissa chocked back a sob as she turned to face Ginny. "Ginny they…"

Ginny knew why she had been summoned before the words were ever spoken. This day, the day she would come to think of often in her many years, was an inevitable variable of fate. At least, that's what he had told her.

"He's dead, isn't he?"


End file.
